Golden Zed (Remastered)
Description This new Golden Zed is remastered by Deandean5 (aka me) The Original Golden Zed is Williamtrackstropicalcyclone. I know you guys are telling me the Golden Zed is way too OP. Appearance Golden Zed has much gold and yellow and some of the Black, the Driver's Shades are golden and it's clothes too, and it haves a Arm Cannon in the first level. The M11 (Zed lvl 5) has changed to M12 when its golden, then M13 when it's level 4 and the tag got into MM1 which is the last level on this tower. Level 1: Default ($11,200) Golden Zed health is 1,500 health. Chain gun haves 30 damage per shot. Cannon on the side that deals 70 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-5 seconds. Cosmetics: Same as the Appearance, Golden Zed has much gold and yellow and some of the Black, the Driver's Shades are golden and it's clothes too, and it haves a Arm Cannon in the first level. The M11 (Zed lvl 5) has changed to M12 when its golden, then M13 when it's level 4 and the tag got into MM1 which is the last level on this tower. It's Selling is $11,000. Haves Hidden detection. Tag is named "M12" M12 spawns in 50 seconds. Level 2: MORE GOLDEN!! ($20,330) Increases Golden Zed from 1,500 to 5,000. (+3,500) Adds another cannon on the cannon that they both deal 300 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-4 seconds. Added Cosmetics: Black colours has been replaced into gold colour, added another cannon on the cannon. Golden Zed's death explosion which is the size of 6 studs and 100 damage. Changes sell price to $16,500. M12.2 spawns in a minute. Level 3: MORE CANNONS!! ($45,600) Increases Golden Zed from 5,000 to 12,500. (+7,500) Adds 8 more cannons that they do 500 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-3 seconds. Added Cosmetics: Added 8 more cannons, 5 on the left and 5 on the right. Increased Zed Size. Increased Golden Zed's death explosion to 300 damage (+200) and burns zombies for 7 damage per tick, fire will go away in 1 minute. Changes sell price to $50,200. Level 4: MEGA MECHA!! ($130,650) Increases Golden Zed from 12,500 to 50,000. (+37,500) Adds 10 more cannons that they do 3,000 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-3 seconds. Adds dual chain guns. Added Cosmetics: Added 10 more cannons, 5 at the left top and 5 at the right top and added dual chain guns. Changes sell price to $120,540. Tag is renamed to "M13" M13 spawns in 1 minute and 10 seconds. Level 5: THE HOLY ZOMBIE EXTINCTION DEVICE!! ($1,000,340) Increases Golden Zed from 50,000 to 150,000 (+100,000) Adds another 10 more cannons that they do 10,555 splash damage per shot, fires every 3-5 seconds. Adds a large cannon that it does 20,000 splash damage per shot, fires every 5-20 seconds. Chain guns has turned into a large chain gun which it does 40 damage per shot. Added Cosmetics: Changed the side cannons into 10 cannons each, tags has been moved on the 2 cannons at the side of the golden zed, at the side of them. Added 10 more cannons on the top with a large arm cannon on the top of them. Increased Golden Zed's death explosion to 10,000 damage (+700) and increased explosion size of 10 studs. Tag is renamed to "MM1" MM1 spawns in 1 minute and 30 seconds. Note: Please don't argue over it, you guys have already argue over the original zed, but this zed is the same as original, i'm just being an honest man. Another note: Oh yeah, and I had to make the zed spawn longer because it's way too op. Category:Fanmade Tower